Living Embodiment
The power to become the living embodiment of a certain idea/person/emotion. Lesser form of Power Manifestation. Also Called *Embodiment of the Heart *Emotion Made Whole *Heart Embodiment *The Heart of Life *Living Incarnate *Physical Emotion/Empathic Replication/Physical Manifestation Capabilities The user is able to make the world flow with life. The power is either obtained or is already existing in one person and as such they are one with it. If the user is killed, life will take effect and will die slowly. 2. The user is the physical example of an emotion, person (or their essence and resemble somewhat or the same as the original) idea or concept and have limited control over it. Applications *Healing/Life-Force Generation on a grand scale. *Dimensional Link to the planet they are the source of life. *Aura Manipulation and Mana Manipulation. *Offspring Detection over new life. *Planetary Empowerment - Gain strength from the planet and vice-versa. *Nature Manipulation/Nature Unity *Limited control over the concept they represent. **May gain Nigh Omnipotence at a high level. **Power Replication from the original persona. *Virtue Inducement/Vice Inducement and empowerment over the sin/virtue they embody. *Emotion Manipulation and inducements and empowerment over the emotion they embody. *Power Manifestation at master level. Variations *Compassion Embodiment *Fear Embodiment *Greed Embodiment *Light Embodiment *Love Embodiment *Lust Embodiment *Madness Embodiment *Willpower Embodiment *Wrath Embodiment *Youth Embodiment Associations *Aspect Manifestation *Emotion Manipulation *Power Manifestation *Power Source Creating *Morality Manipulation *Reincarnation *Unity Limitations *If they user dies the planet or race they're the source of will die unless another is found. *User may need to keep absolute concentration to life running smoothly. *Users may embody one concept. *User can be defeated by opposing forces or concepts. (Unlike Power Manifestation which is usually at a disadvantage). *Seeing as the user has limited control the user's powers are weaker and may dwindle in dangerous situations. Known Embodiments Known Objects * The Heart of Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Keyblade of People's Heart (Kingdom Hearts) Gallery Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Zangetsu (Bleach) is the embodiment of both Ichigo's hollow and shinigami powers. Mr. Nasty.jpg|Mr. Nasty (Courage the Cowardly Dog) is the living embodiment of Eustace Bagge's "true essence"; in other words, all of his negative emotions and nastiness. Manus, Father of the Abyss.jpg|Following his death at the hands of the Chosen Undead, Manus, Father of the Abyss' (Dark Souls) soul split into multiple fragments, some of which became self-aware and coalesced into their own entities collectively known as The Children of the Abyss, with each one embodying his emotions,... Nashandra Dark Souls II.jpg|...Nashandra his greed and desires,... SotFS Elena.jpg|...Elana, the Squalid Queen representing his wrath,... Nadalia Bride of Ash.jpg|...Nadalia, Bride of Ash being his loneliness,... Alsanna, the Silent Oracle.png|...and Alsanna, Silent Oracle embodying his fear. Raven-teen-titans-481368 600 440.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) is the living embodiment of Pride. Anti Form Sora.jpg|Anti-Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is the physical embodiment of the still lingering darkness in Sora's heart. Vanitas.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) is the pure embodiment of the darkness inside Ventus... Vanitas_and_Unversed.png|...while the Unversed are the embodiment of Vanitas's negative emotions. I3eir.jpeg|Link (The Legend of Zelda) is known as the embodiment of Courage. Black Zetsu (Naruto).png|Black Zetsu (Naruto) is the living embodiment of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's will. Panty.jpg|Panty (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) is often described as the living embodiment of Lust.... Stocking.jpg|...just as Stocking is described as the embodiment of Gluttony. Samurai Jack Aku Yin Separation.gif|''Mad Jack'' (Samurai Jack) is the physical embodiment of Samurai Jack's anger. Sc5-elysium.jpg|Elysium (Soul Calibur) is the physical manifestation of Soul Calibur. Inferno3D.jpg|Inferno (Soul Calibur) is the physical manifestation of Soul Edge. Bou-al-akared.jpg|AkaRed (Super Sentai) is a Living Embodiment of all Red Sentai Warriors. VenomSymbiote.jpg|The Venom symbiote (Ultimate Spider-Man) embodies the deadliest aspects of Spider-Man's DNA, and thus is highly aggressive. Birthday_H.png|Birthday (Valkyrie Crusade) is the living embodiment of the celestial jubilee. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Embodiments Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers